Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!: Episode List
1 (151)- "Doremi Bikkuri! Atarashi no Ojamajo" ("Doremi's Surprise! A New Ojamajo") (どれみびっくり!新しいおジャ魔女) Airdate: February 3, 2002 It's the beginning of a new school year at Misora Elementary for Doremi and the others, and much to toddler Hana-chan's dismay, she isn't allowed to go to the Human World and visit them. Believing the fact Doremi and the others are "at school" is the problem, Hana-chan becomes upset and manages to cast a spell on herself to make her grow physically to Doremi's age! After Hana-chan surprises Doremi and Momoko at the school, the girls soon realize that Hana-chan broke her crystal ball, leaving her unable to perform magic. The Queen of the Witch World therefore allows Doremi and the others to become witch apprentices once more in order to assist Hana-chan with her own witch examinations to become a full-fledged witch once more. It seems that Doremi and the girls might have their hands full though, for although Hana-chan is physically their age, she still has the mind of a toddler. 2 (152)- "Hana-chan Roku Nensei ni Naru!" ("Hana Becomes a Sixth Grader!") (ハナちゃん6年生になる!) Airdate: February 10, 2002 Hana begins sixth grade, but cannot read or write. 3 (153)- "Hana-chan ni wa Makerarenai!" ("Hana Will Not Give Up!") (ハナちゃんには負けられない!) Airdate: February 17, 2002 Hana passes the 9th witch exam while Pop is a little jealous at how fast she is progressing. 4 (154)- "MAHO-Dou ga Tsuburechau!?" ("The MAHO-Dou Goes Bankrupt!?") (MAHO堂がつぶれちゃう!?) Airdate: February 24, 2004 The MAHO-Dou is getting less money than normal from the reopening. Hana tries to solve the problem on her own. 5 (155)- "Sugao no Onpu" ("Onpu's Unpainted Face") (素顔のおんぷ) Airdate: March 3, 2002 Onpu, tired from her busy life, is unable to see her father. Hana breaks her promise with her and pretends to be Onpu to go to her fashion shoots. 6 (156)- "Gakkyuu Bunko no Mai Konbi!?" ("The Class Library's Combination is Missing!?") (学級文庫の迷コンビ!?) Airdate: March 10, 2002 Hana meets a girl who is fond of books, so Hana uses magic to send them both inside the story. 7 (157)- "Hiraite! Kokoro no Tobira" ("Open! Door of the Heart") (開いて!心のとびら) Airdate: March 17, 2002 One of Majo Tourbillon's children loved seashells. To remove a cursed bramble from her, they make a seashell necklace and open the door to her heart. 8 (158)- "Barechatta!? Hana-chan no Himitsu" ("Found Out!? Hana's Secret") (ばれちゃった!?ハナちゃんのひみつ) Airdate: March 24, 2002 Nobuko and Miho create a manga called "Hana's Secret", which is about Hana being a witch. 9 (159)- "Hazuki no Kirakira Boshi" ("Hazuki's Shining Star") (はづきのキラキラ星) Airdate: March 31, 2002 Hazuki feels that she and Yada are becoming more distant as he becomes closer to Shiori. 10 (160)- "Shuugakuryokou!! Hanchou ha Tsuraiyo" ("Field Trip!! Being a Leader is Hard") (修学旅行!!班長はツラいよ) Airdate: April 7, 2002 For the upcoming study trip to Nara and Kyoto, Hana volunteers to become the leader for her group. However, she has yet to learn what the responsibility of being leader means. 11 (161)- "Nara! Unmei no Saikai" ("Nara! A Fated Meeting") (奈良!運命の再会) Airdate: April 14, 2002 On the class study trip to Nara, Doremi and the girls meet up with the FLAT4 again. 12 (162)- "Kyoto! Owariwareranai Yoru" ("Kyoto! Never-Ending Night") (京都!終わらない夜) Airdate: April 21, 2002 As the class settles in Kyoto, Kotake tries to protect Doremi from Akatsuki. Hana is turned back into a baby and the girls must hide her for the night. 13 (163)- "Mutsumi no Intai Sengen!" ("Mutsumi's Retirement Announcement!") (むつみの引退宣言!) Airdate: April 28, 2002 Mutsumi wants to retire pro-wrestling after seeing her wrestling idol, Candy, retire. 14 (164)- "Yudantaiteki! Nana Kyuu Shiken" ("Unpreparedness is the Greatest Enemy! Level 7 Exam") (油断大敵!7級試験) Airdate: May 5, 2002 Hana goes through her level 7 witch exam. 15 (165)- "Okaasan no Wakarazuya" ("Mother's Obstinacy") (お母さんのわからずや) Airdate: May 12, 2002 16 (166)- "Kienai Niji no Tsukurikata" ("How to Make a Rainbow That Doesn't Disappear") (消えない虹の作り方) Airdate: May 19, 2002 A rainy day helps Baba remember one of Majo Tourbillon's children. The rainbow that comes after gives the girls an idea for removing a bramble from the Past Queen. 17 (167)- "Himitsu Kichi wo Mamore!" ("Protect the Secret Base!") (秘密基地を守れ!) Airdate: May 26, 2002 Doremi and the girls find out that the boys in the 6th grade are hiding out in a secret clubhouse, home of Miyamae's homemade airplanes. The girls offer to help out, but unfortunately, Reika hears of this and tries to exploit them. 18 (168)- "Koi no Yukue wa Wanwanwan" ("Sweetheart's Whereabouts are Woof, woof, woof!") (恋の行方はワンワンワン) Airdate: June 2, 2002 19 (169)- "Otousan wa Sunao ni Narenai!?" ("Father Becomes Honest!?") (お父さんは素直になれない!?) Airdate: June 9, 2002 20 (170)- "Momoko no Yume Sagashi" ("The Search for Momoko's Dream") (ももこの夢探し) Airdate: June 16, 2002 The girls reflect on what they want to pursue. Momoko doesn't know what her dream is and meets a similar boy on the same search. 21 (171)- "Daisuki! Oyajiide" ("I Love You! Oyajide") (大好き!オヤジーデ) Airdate: June 23, 2002 22 (172)- "Kimitaka Ikanaide!!" ("Don't Go, Kimitaka!!") (きみたか行かないで!!) Airdate: June 30, 2002 Kimitaka is moving away. The day before he moves, he confesses his love for Pop. 23 (173)- "Tanabata Nanteyaameta!" ("Tanabata Somehow Stopped!") (七夕なんてやーめた!) Airdate: July 7, 2002 Tanabata is fast approaching, but Altair and Vega refuse to meet with one another. 24 (174)- "Ai yo Seigi yo! Watashitachi Majo Ranger!" ("With Love and Justice! We Are Majo Ranger!") (愛よ正義よ!私たちマジョレンジャー!) Airdate: July 14, 2002 Doremi buys the DVDs of Battle Rangers to show Hana what it is. However Hana gets inspired by Commander White and therefore transforms into Commander Hana! Her ways of saving justice make the girls become the Majo Rangers again! 25 (175)- "Egao wo Kureru? Nazo no Glass" ("Will You Smile? The Mysterious Glass") (笑顔をくれる?謎のグラス) Airdate: July 21, 2002 Glass cups sent to the witch apprentices are revealed to be enchanted! Baba remembers one of the Past Queen's children due to the resemblance of the cups. 26 (176)- "Camp to Curry de Acchicchi!?" ("Camp and Curry are hot, hot, hot!?") (キャンプとカレーでアッチッチ!?) Airdate: July 26, 2002 The 6th grade goes on a camping trip. During a scavenger hunt, Doremi and Kotake get lost. 27 (177)- "Shiroi Zou-san, Hajimemashite!" ("White Elephant, Nice to Meet You!") (白いゾウさん、はじめまして!) Airdate: August 4, 2002 During a festival, Hana meets a white elephant who is left alone by the others. She befriends this elephant, whom she names Pao. 28 (178)- "Obaachan Zuni wa Kanawanai!?" ("Not Suitable for Grandmothers!?") (おばあちゃんズにはかなわない!?) Airdate: August 11, 2002 29 (179)- "Hanasanaide! Tsunaide Te to Te" ("Don't Let Go! Hand in Hand") (はなさないで!つないだ手と手) Airdate: August 18, 2002 Hana gets lost during the Summer Festival, but meets a mysterious boy and makes him promise not to let go of her hand. 30 (180)- "Ayashii Kage!? Majo Sekai no Mune Sawagi" ("Suspicious Shadow!? The Chest of the Witch World") (あやしい影!?魔女界の胸さわぎ) Airdate: August 25, 2002 After the Queen of the Witch World falls ill while disguised, the girls go to the Witch World. They reunite with Pao as the Queen and Majo Rin look into an old legend. 31 (181)- "Pao-chan wa Ojama Zou!?" ("Pao is a Bothersome Elephant!?") (パオちゃんはおジャ魔ゾウ!?) Airdate: September 1, 2002 There is a legend of a White Elephant who can cure people that are cursed. Pao may be that elephant when Majo Rika falls under a curse. 32 (182)- "Iiko Datte Nounderu" ("Even a Good Child Worries") (いい子だって悩んでる) Airdate: September 8, 2002 Hana becomes sick of the girls constantly keeping tabs on her. She befriends model student Sachiko, who secretly wishes her parents weren't teachers so they could spend more time with her. 33 (183)- "Mayoeru Onpu" ("Lost Onpu") (迷えるおんぷ) Airdate: September 15, 2002 To everyone's surprise, Onpu does not pass a movie audition that would have made her debut in Hollywood. 34 (184)- "Baba to Itsumademo" ("Baba and Forever") (ババといつまでも) Airdate: September 22, 2002 When Baba falls ill, she dreams of one of Majotourbillion's children as she is recovering. 35 (185)- "Yon Kyuu Shiken wa no Rorororo~?" ("Level 4 exam is Lo, Lo, Lo, Lo?") (4級試験はのろろろろ〜?) Airdate: September 29, 2002 The girls prepare Hana and her fairy, Toto, for their Level 4 exam. 36 (186)- "Jidensha de Dokomademo" ("The Bicycle That Goes Any Where") (自転車でどこまでも) Airdate: October 6, 2002 Hana learns how to ride a bicycle while she and Morikawa try to cure Hiroko of her phobia of bicycles. 37 (187)- "Zenmetsu!? Nemureru Mahoutsukai-tachi" ("Disarray!? Sleeping Wizards") (全滅!?眠れる魔法使いたち) Airdate: October 13, 2002 The Wizard World has been invaded by the virus of the former witch queen. 38 (188)- "Tsui ni Saikon!? Aiko no Ketsui" ("Finally a Second Marriage!? Aiko's Decision") (ついに再婚!?あいこの決意) Airdate: October 20, 2002 39 (189)- "Kokoro wo Komete! Sachise no Shiroi Bara" ("Wholeheartedly! A Happy White Rose") (心をこめて!幸せの白いバラ) Airdate: October 27, 2002 40 (190)- "Kokoro wo Komete! Sachise no Shiroi Bara" ("Doremi and the Witch Stop Being Witches") (どれみと魔女をやめた魔女) Airdate: November 10, 2002 Doremi, who has no clue about her future, meets a retired witch named Mirai, who gives her guidance. 41 (191)- "Poppu ga Saki ni Majo ni Naru!?" ("Pop Becomes a Witch Early On!?") (ぽっぷが先に魔女になる!?) Airdate: November 17, 2002 Pop takes the Level 1 exam, but becomes worried about her bond with Doremi when she has to decide whether to become a witch or stay a human. 42 (192)- "Jibun de Kimeru!? Hazuki no Michi" ("I Have to Decide!? Hazuki's Road") (自分で決める!?はづきの道) Airdate: November 24, 2002 Hazuki discovers that her mother is making her take the entrance exam to Karen Girls Academy without her knowledge. Her mother shares a secret of her past as to why she did so. 43 (193)- "Ichi Kyuu Shiken! Tamaki Zettai Zetsumei!!" ("Level 1 Exam! Tamaki's Desperate Situation!!") (1級試験!玉木絶対絶命!!) Airdate: December 1, 2002 Tamaki falls under the virus of the Witch Queen. Hana decides to cure her for her Level 1 exam. 44 (194)- "Isoga nakya! Saigo no Tegakari" ("Hurry, Urgent! Final Clue!") (急がなきゃ!最後の手がかり) Airdate: December 8, 2002 The girls meet Robby, Roy's Grandson. Apparently, he has the final item, a tapestry, that can rid the Queen's curse. 45 (195)- "Isoga nakya! Saigo no Tegakari" ("Brambles of Sorrow, Disappear!") (悲しみのイバラよ、消えて!) Airdate: December 15, 2002 While the girls finish up the tapestry, brambles spread more and more. 46 (196)- "Saraba, Majo-Gaeru no Noro!" ("Farewell, Curse of the Witch-Frogs!") (さらば、魔女ガエルの呪い) Airdate: December 22, 2002 The Queen has been set free from her curse, and faces a new future. 47 (197)- "Tatoe Tooku Hanaretemo" ("Even If You Go Far Away") (たとえ遠くはなれても) Airdate: December 29, 2002 As Onpu is accepted into a different middle school, Momoko is given the choice to move back to New York or stay in Japan. 48 (198)- "Aiko no Ichiban Shiawase na Hi" ("Aiko's Number One Happy Day") (あいこのいちばん幸せな日) Airdate: January 5, 2003 Aiko goes to Osaka to help take care of her grandfather at the hospital. Her parents make the decision to take care of him at home, and as a result, decide to move back to Osaka. 49 (199)- "Zutto Zutto, Friends" ("Forever Forever, Friends") (ずっとずっと、フレンズ) Airdate: January 12, 2003 Hazuki secretly wants to apply to her dream school, but becomes conflicted over choosing her desires over staying with Doremi. 50 (200)- "Sayonara, Ojamajo" ("Good Bye, Bothersome Witches") (さよなら、おジャ魔女) Airdate: January 19, 2003 It's about time for the girls to finally become witches. But the Queen warns them that if they accept, then the girls won't be able to return back to the human world, so the girls all decide not to become witches, but that makes Hana sad because she is a witch, but the girls will miss her as well. In the end, the six girls surround Hana and do a Magical Stage to give their powers to her. The girls then turn in their Cologne Taps and leave the Witch World for good, and they're all so sad. 51 (201)- "Arigatou! Mataau Himade" ("Thank You! Until We Meet Again") (ありがとう!また会う日まで) Airdate: January 26, 2003 Doremi is sad. Not only is it the graduation ceremony, but it also means that the girls must part from each other. But Doremi doesn't want to lose everyone, and to show her sadness she runs inside the MAHO-Dou to sulk instead of making it to school. The others are worried where Doremi is, until they find her at the MAHO-Dou. Eventually, everyone else appears. A heartbroken Doremi refuses to come out. Everyone (even Kotake) steps forward and shares their memories. The girls are heartbroken, and Doremi is forced to come out when Hana is about to use magic. Alas, the girls graduate, and they have one last photo of themselves. At sunset, the girls head back to MAHO-Dou, where Hana leaves with Majorika and Lala back to the Witch World. After that, Momoko returns to New York, Aiko returns back to Naniwa, Onpu got more focused in her music, and Doremi and Hazuki are still together, but they go to different schools. At the end, Doremi... Category:Ojamajo Doremi Page